


Of Cookies and Cupcakes

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [16]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slight Toruka, Toru trying to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 16: "Baking"Toru decides to bake something for Taka when he was out. What could possibly go wrong?





	Of Cookies and Cupcakes

…

…

 

Toru slumped in the kitchen, gazing at Taka’s baking and cooking tools. Since it was the festive season, he thought of making some Christmas treats but for the life of him, he didn’t know what to bake. He’s seen people bake cakes in the shapes of Christmas trees and reindeers and even Santa Claus and giant candy canes, but he isn’t that skilled to attempt such a feat.

But still, he wanted to bake _something_ special for his precious vocalist.

Taka wasn’t at home currently, he was with Hiroki and Tomohiro for a “brothers’ outing” as the trio had called it. Due to both their busy schedules, neither Hiroki nor Taka is able to spend time with each other, much less Tomohiro. So now that they’ve got the chance, they were going to milk every minute of it.

Scrolling through his phone for some ideas, Toru almost gave up when he saw that it was a lost cause.

“Hmm…maybe I should start with some cookies first. That’s simple and easy to make.” He hummed. Quickly, he took out the necessary tools from the cupboard and settled them on the counter. Then, in one swift motion, he bent down by the stove to preheat the oven.

When that was done, Toru took his butter, sugar ―both white and brown―and creamed them together until smooth. Then, one at a time, he beat the two eggs in and stirred in the vanilla. He set that aside, boiled some hot water to dissolve the baking soda easily. This was added to the batter along with the salt. Leaving that aside, Toru reached for the flour, the bag of chocolate chips and the nuts to stir into the batter.

“Should I put in the nuts or not?” The guitarist thought. “Or should I add strawberries in them instead?”

Knowing just how much his lover loved the red fruit, Toru rummaged the fridge for it and found couple ziplock bags full. With a smile, he snatched one bag and sliced the strawberries in halves down the middle before dumping them in the batter and stirred them in.

Feeling satisfied, Toru used a spoon to drop the batter into an ungreased pan he had prepared earlier. Then, he placed them into the over and waited.

A sweet aroma filled the kitchen and Toru thanked the gods that he was with Takahiro. He’s seen the vocalist bake so many times that he was able to recreate baking cookies just from memories.

Oh yes, dating a vocalist with great cooking and baking skills _definitely_ has its perk.

Some minutes later and the cookies were ready, Toru setting them aside and moved onto another project.

“How about we try to bake some strawberry filled cupcakes, ne?” he chuckled to himself.

 

…

…

 

“Taka-nii, when are we going to do this again?” Hiroki whined loudly. “I had so much fun~!”

“You little bastard!” Tomohiro snarled. “You cheated!”

“I did not Tomo-nii! You were just pathetic!”

“Alright, no fighting.” Taka sighed, not looking up from his phone.

“But Taka-nii!”, “Nii-san!” Both the younger Moriuchi whined at their older brother. But Takahiro couldn’t care less. They were whining and bitching ever since they left and really it was just so nostalgic. Back when their family was together, this sort of thing happened almost all the time. He somewhat missed it, but frankly, a part of him felt as though he couldn’t manage this stress for too long.

The trio was seated in a taxi heading to Taka’s house because the vocalist said that he was in the mood to eat something sweet. And from that, one of two things might happen―either he has some sweet pastry stashed at home that would be a delight to sink their teeth into as well, or he bakes it himself.

And if it’s the latter, then, all the more for them to tag along.

Some more minutes of bickering and threatening, the three Moriuchi made it home, and as soon as Taka opened the front door, they smelt something delicious. Ripping their shoes off and leaving it in the genkan haphazardly, Taka shrieking about how fucking untidy they were.

However, following the scent into the kitchen, they saw Toru, dressed in casual clothing with an apron over him bending down by the oven and pulling out a tray of goodies. On the kitchen island behind him, there were numerous cookies and cupcakes lined off.

“Woah Toru-san, I never knew you could bake!” Hiroki said with eyes wide with surprise.

“Of course I can ―” the guitarist started when he realized that the voice was not his lover. “―what the fuck are you two doing here?!”

“Well, it seemed like Nii-san was going to bake or something so naturally, we’d tag along to taste his baking.” Tomohiro replied. “But who would’ve thought that we’d see you doing it instead.”

“Hiroki! Tomohiro!” An angered shout prevented Toru from retorting that sentence. “Get your fucking asses to the genkan and fix your stinking shoes better!”

Taka emerged in the kitchen doorway with a rather upset look on his face but when he saw the load of cookies and cupcakes on the kitchen island _and_ Toru dressed in an apron with a tray of goods in his hands, all the anger dissolved like sugar in hot water.

“What’s all this?” He asked, walking around the island to the guitarist.

“I wanted to bake you something nice.” Toru shrugged. “And I kinda got carried away.”

Taka laughed. “It’s fine. After all, we’ve got two extra mouths to feed now.” He took up one of the strawberry cookies and took a bite out of it. Surprisingly, it tasted really good. He looked at Toru with shocked eyes, earning a questioning look from the guitarist.

“How’d you do this?!”

“Uh, recreated your steps except with strawberries.” Toru deadpanned. “Although, I’m not so sure about the cupcakes.”

Taking up a cupcake, Takahiro said, “Let me be the judge of that.” He took a bite and immediately froze. Hiroki and Tomohiro looked to Toru as if insinuating something, ready to strangle the guitarist should anything happen to their brother. They knew Toru loved him to infinity and beyond but if anything happens to Taka under his watch, love can’t save him. They’ll kill him without batting an eye.

“This is awful!” Taka screeched. “Toru! What were you doing?!”

“Really? They’re bad?”

“This is fucking terrible.” The vocalist said once again, in between spitting out the little fragments left in his mouth.

“I totally take back what I said earlier. You still can’t bake.” Hiroki sneered.

“You should be careful, if you had killed Nii-san how’ll the rest of us continue to survive?” Tomohiro sighed with an eye-roll.

“You little…!”

“It’s all right.” Taka spoke up. He walked up to Toru and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. “He did his best for me, not for you assholes anyway.” He snickered, ignoring the whines from his brothers about being referred to as “assholes”. “But,” he continued, snaking his arms around Toru’s neck and taking his apron, “Let me show you how it’s done.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
